Slipped Away
by Princess-Aurion
Summary: Kratos' past is still haunting him! Slipping back from past to present can be harsh sometimes... Warning Spoilers!


**Authors' Note** I just want to say that this song fic is dedicated to my very, very best friends ever! (You guys know who you are! So thank you, I love you all!

**Disclaimer** I do not own Kratos and the other ToS characters (Well…I own Kratos, shhhh!) lol but they are property of Namco! And the song lyrics are from Avril Lavinge Slipped away!

**This fic is a tribute to KratosxAnna, squeee!**

Steph-Okaaay! This is my first fan fic, so please be nice

Kratos-Yup…Hey, can I have a cookie?

Steph- Sure! Gives Kratos a cookie

Kratos-Oh yeah! Thanks!

Steph-You're welcome Kratty!

Kratos-Blame your fate cookie! Munches on cookie

Steph-Hehe! Anyways onto the story! Well song fic…!

* * *

**Slipped away **

On a warm spring morning in Sylvarant, the blossoms were falling from the trees, fluttering in Nature's breeze on their light journey to the sun kissed grounds of Dirk's house.

A single figure broke this painting of Mother Earth's garden. A single…lone…figure

…._Na na_

…_Na na na na na…._

The tall figure was eventually in the sun's line of sight, he was garbed in a purple suit, with two belts parallel to each other running across his waist, he was standing before _her_ grave…his deep, brown eyes fixed upon it, his wild, gravity defying, auburn coloured hair was highlighted by the sun's touch, a part of it masked his handsome complexion. However, it was clear that this man held deep regret. The breeze picked up, and the two stray parts of his suit fluttered helplessly in its breath. The man's fringe parted from his face. Upon it there was etched a frown…yet…his eyes did not relinquish their hold on the headstone…

_I miss you… _

_Miss you so bad…._

The man rose his gloved hand up to his face, a strange, blue sphere existed on the back of it, reflecting away any rays of light that came into contact with it…

_I don't forget you… _

_Oh it's so sad…_

It was strange…the way they met…. he was wandering through the forests that crept around Asgard. Small animals could be heard tending to their daily needs, whatever they were. However, the cold hearted Mercenary paid them no thought, turning away from them. Continuing on….going nowhere…

Then…it happened…

Snapping back into reality, the Swordsman knelt before the headstone, putting a deep, red rose before it.

'You used to love these…' He murmured under his breath before shutting his eyes, withdrawing once more into his thoughts…. No…his memorises…

_I hope you can hear me…_

_I remember it clearly…_

The sound of desperate footsteps broke the activity of the forest. The mercenary looked up; only to see a woman running blindly towards him…the two came into impact, the woman knocking _herself_ to the ground, the man jolted back slightly; quickly recovering from the collision, then crossing his arms in an irritated manner, with an expression that said, 'What the hell did you do that for?' The woman picked _herself_ up and, after looking at him seeing his face bowed countless times. 'Oh! I-I'm sorry! I-I didn't see you there! Please…please forgive me!' The fencer shut his eyes replying with a mere 'Humph' but…after looking at _her _closely, he suddenly noticed _she_ has a sphere on _her_ right hand, _she _was also clothed in the horrendous garments given to the test subjects at the Human Ranches, the woman was painfully bound by shackles. The woman herself…was strikingly beautiful; _her_ dark brown hair was bunched up, revealing a pair of innocent eyes that shone a marvellous green. The swordsman narrowed his eyes, releasing _her_ from her bindings; _her _eyes grew wide, 'W-Why?' stuttered the stunned human.

'You are escaping the Asgard Human Ranch, correct?' He asked, ignoring the question, _she_ merely nodded. Obviously not wanting to speak of the experiences of the ranch. The woman lowered _her_ head, and, soon enough flung it back. Leaning towards the Mercenary, 'What's your name?' _she_ asked with a wide smile. The man was not impressed, keeping his arms folded 'Kratos…' he stated coldly. The persistent female put _her_ hands on _her_ hips, 'Kratos what?' _she _countered, giggling. He let out a sigh, '…Aurion' the woman smiled again,

'Pleased to meet you Kratos! My name is…' Suddenly…the image grew blurry…

_The day you slipped away… _

_Was the day I found it won't be the same…_

Oh…

He…no Kratos, opened his eyes again. An expression of pain and twisted anger twisted together on his face, it was obvious his spirit was unsettled. He threw his head back, starting up unto the heavens.

…_Na na_

_Na na na na na…_

After staring for what seemed like an eternity up at the clouds, Kratos' questioning expression faded and slowly but surely, he slipped back into his past again…

A little while after they met…_she_ has taken a liking to Kratos, following him out of the forest and into the field like a lost puppy. Obviously weary of this, Kratos looked at the woman with a cold, harsh glare, 'Why do you follow me so earnestly?' demanded Kratos. _She _blinked, skipping to his side beaming, 'Isn't it obvious silly?' _she _chuckled, 'I'm lost…so I need help getting around…!' Kratos rolled his eyes, turning his head back into focus with the path, 'Don't you have a home to return to?' he scoffed in a callous manner, causing the woman to lower _her_ head, 'I was born in Luin, but…' Before _she_ could finish an arrow flew towards them, Kratos could sense it, so he pushed _her_ to the side, causing the arrow to miss. _She _was shocked, Kratos was angered. He drew his sword and spun around to see a Desian bowman and two Desian soldiers,

'You there!' yelled the more skilled of the two soldiers, 'that is Lord Kvar's researched specimen! Return _her_ at once!' Kratos tilted his head to the side; _she_ was scared, grabbing Kratos' free arm, 'No! Please don't let them take me back there!' Pleaded the human, 'They do all sorts of terrible things!' Although _her_ words did not penetrate the Mercenary's metallic cold heart, he complied with _her_ wishes, pointing his blade towards the two, 'As long as I stand here…you shall not take this woman…' Kratos stated, 'If you do not believe me, then perhaps my blade can make it clear?' After being leery of Kratos' intimidating glance, the two of them nodded, rising their hands to the bowman…all three of them fled immediately after, concluding in Kratos smirking and sheathing his sword. 'They are going to inform Kvar…' he mumbled. Oblivious to what he just said, the woman squeaked in delight, hugging him, 'you protected me! Kratos, thank you so much!' Kratos stepped away and crossed his arms, 'Humph…I was merely doing my job…you had nothing to do with it' _she_ began to laugh.

'Hehehe! Yeah…if you say so!' _she _giggled. Again, Kratos was not impressed, walking in the direction of Luin, 'you are going home…and I will take you there…. after that, I will be on my way…' _she_ seemed disappointed, with _her_ arms hugging _herself_, 'But…!' _she_ resisted, Kratos swept _her_ off,

'I am a Mercenary…don't think I'm doing all of this for any other reason…' _she_ stamped _her_ foot, taking a rebelling stance, 'No, I'm not going! I want to stay and travel with you!' Kratos turned to face _her_, then rose his hand to his forehead, 'What…?' He said bluntly, 'Don't be ridiculous…why in Sylvarant do you want to do that?' _she_ smiled, moving Kratos' hand away from his forehead,

'Because…I like you, you try and act like you don't care about anything. But deep down I think…no I _know_ you're a good person!' Kratos' eyes widened and he quickly looked away. Nobody had ever said anything like that about him before…

The image grew hazy…it got swept away like dust in a Summer's breeze.

'_That…. was when I realized Mithos was wrong…. why I searched for a way for a human to wield the Eternal Sword…' _Kratos thought to himself, _'It was thanks to you.'_

…_I didn't get around to kiss you_

_Goodbye on the hand…_

_I wish that I could see you again_

_I know that I can't… _

Kratos looked towards Dirk's house, he could hear Lloyd making a fool of himself in front of his friends, they were all there: Colette, Genis, Raine, Zelos, Sheena, Presea and Regal…the were all laughing at Lloyd's stupidity, whatever he had done…Kratos yanked his gaze away from the happiness his son was causing. 'Heh…don't worry yourself…Lloyd is fine and well…' His voice trailed off 'He misses you a lot…'

…_I hope you can hear me_

_I remember it clearly…_

A couple of years after the two ran into each other. They had settled down. _She_ had a lot of pep in _her_ to make Kratos change his views on _her_, in the beginning, he saw _her_ as a persistent human and often times, _she _got on his nerves.

However, he caved in to _her_ eventually. The two were in love, which in time resulted in the birth of their son; Lloyd. The only downside to this was that Lloyd was introduced to this world when his parents were being stalked by Kvar and his men…to the family's fortune, they lived within the safety of Asgard – For a time. Kratos lay in the comfort of his chair; _she_ was asleep on the bed. Kratos was absorbed into the bliss of the moment, when his two-year-old son leapt onto his chest, shaking him, 'Daddy…Daddy awake?' Squeaked the infant, surprised, Kratos pushed himself up, '…Yes son…Daddy is awake…' Replied Kratos in a quiet voice… Though he wasn't _asleep_ to begin with. The child was confused, 'Why is Daddy tawking aw qwiet?' Kratos raised a finger to his son's lips, standing up with the boy in his arms, 'we don't want to wake your Mother, do we? Let's go outside for a while…' Overjoyed, Lloyd hugged his father as he carried him outside.

It was silent, only the turning of the windmill could be heard. Kratos put Lloyd on his shoulders, and the two looked up at the stars. 'Why are you awake so late Lloyd?' Kratos murmured eventually to his son, whom seemed enchanted by the twinkling stars, 'I…had a bad dweam…' he answered eventually, 'So I woke Daddy up to pwotekt me…' Softened by his son's words, Kratos shut his eyes, smiling lightly, 'Yes…Daddy will fight off all the bad dreams…' Lloyd looked down at his father, 'Mommy's too?' He asked innocently,

'Heh…Yes, Mommy's as well' Lloyd cheered, then looked up again,

'What are thay up there Daddy?' Blurted the child,

'They are stars….' Answered his father,

'What…do thay do?' questioned the inquisitive child,

'Well…they sparkle up there…they're very beautiful…and they watch over us…' explained Kratos, Lloyd smiled widely then yawned, 'Mommy…is a star too…right Daddy?' Kratos nodded, taking the sleepy child off his shoulders,

'Yes, _she_ is…now, let's get you to bed…' Said Kratos softly, walking back to where _she_ slumbered, Lloyd shook his head, yawning again, 'But Daddy…I…don't wanna…go yet…' Kratos shook his head from side to side, opening the door to their short-term home. Approaching _her_ and putting the dozing child beside _her_. Kratos looked at the both for a while, his son was wearing red pyjamas that he wrapped tightly around his tiny body. _She_ was sleeping peacefully, _her_ long, brown hair covered part of _her_ pure face, _her_ thin lips formed a smile, 'I'm so happy…with Kratos…and Lloyd…' _She_ said sweetly in _her_ sleep. Kratos pulled away from his sleeping family… 'Goodnight…' He mumbled, putting the sheets over them both…

_The day you slipped away…_

_Was the day I found_

_It won't be the same…_

_Oh…_

A voice broke Kratos' concentration, 'Da…uhh…Kratos?' Kratos was pulled back into reality by this voice, turning to see his son, Lloyd standing a way behind him, 'Are you okay? You've been out here alone for hours…?' asked the seventeen year old, garbed in his usual red shirt and boots, with his grey trousers and two belts that crossed at his middle, 'I'm fine Lloyd…' replied Kratos effortlessly, Lloyd bit his lip, putting his hand on his father's shoulder.

_…I've had my wake up _

_Won't you wake up_

_I keep asking why…_

'How's Mom?' Wondered Lloyd, looking at Kratos, 'Have you been talking to her?' Kratos merely nodded. Lloyd stepped over to the gravestone, putting his hand atop of it, 'Mom…Me and Kratos…Dad, are well…I hope you're safe up there…' Lloyd took hold of the pendant of his parents, keeping a firm grip on it. Kratos flinched, clenching his fists…

…_I can't take it_

_It wasn't fake_

_It happened you passed by…_

Lloyd got up, 'Take care Mom…I'll stop by later, okay?' He whispered, 'I'll come to see that you and Dad are okay…' Aware that Kratos probably wouldn't want to join him and his friends as this point… Lloyd stepped back, looking at his father with a sympathetic look, 'You probably wanna stay out here for a while, huh?' Lloyd said slowly, 'But…You're welcome to come and join us whenever you like…Kratos' Kratos lifted his gaze up to his son, 'Alright…Th…thanks…' As Lloyd left, Kratos glared at his hands, a glare so powerful it looked as if it would burn through his hands…

_Now you're gone_

_Now you're gone_

_There you go_

_There you go_

_Somewhere I can't bring you back…_

Kratos threw his blade to the ground, after giving this matter so much thought, he could have plunged it through his own heart, 'I'll…never forgive them for what they did…And I'll never forgive myself for carrying it out…' Kratos hung his head shamefully, then flung it back again. He just wanted to curse everything…He knelt down again, '…But you wanted this…' He gently ran his gloved hand down the headstone, 'You wanted Lloyd to be safe…' Kratos muttered, 'You live on in that Exsphere…However…It does not change how Lloyd and I feel…' Said Kratos as his eyes eased shut.

_Now you're gone _

_Now you're gone_

_There you go_

_There you go_

_Somewhere you're not coming back…_

Once again…Kratos was hit by a flashback. The forest of Iselia did what it could to conceal the fleeing family, it only held up for a short time. They were halted by a cliff, Kratos stood in front of _her_ and their son. To try and protect them. A sneering man in a blue suit and a yellow guard stood before them, with a staff in his hand that pulsed with electric energy, 'Give me back my Angeleus Project!' Demanded the cruel man, 'You…' He spat, turning his gaze to _her, _'…You filthy female host body…That sphere…though it was created in that inferior body of yours…it belongs to ME!'

Kratos didn't fall from his position, 'Kvar…You fool! You've been after us for so long just to get your hands on this sphere! You pretentious, persistent Desian…' _She_ kept a close hold on _her_ child, and Noishe, whom Kratos took care of many, many years ago stood beside _her_ growling. Kvar scowled, 'How dare you speak down to me!' Kratos drew his sword, Kvar laughed, 'I'm not going to fight you…I'll do worse than _any_ wound could…Hahaha! Observe…'

In reality, Kratos' mind drew a blank, as if something had disrupted his memory, the image went blurry as if…He didn't _want_ to remember…Then, it suddenly recovered, and the images came back to haunt him…

_Her_ screams filled the air, Lloyd was now on the ground, Kratos' eyes grew wide. Instead of that innocent, pure woman that once stood there…There stood a monster, _her_ clothes were now hanging on the body of this monster, they were torn, _her_ face was disfigured, _her_ soft, caring hands now existed as rough, overgrown branches with extended claws. Kratos stood there, his hand twitching, his eyes stinging, he couldn't fight back. Kvar burst out with laughter, 'How does it feel Kratos! Does it hurt?' then, the small child began to cry, and the monster turned to him…to kill him…Just before it could deal the killing blow, Noishe jumped in the way and attacked it, the monster received a painful blow but gave one to Noishe in return…Both of them were wounded…Suddenly, _she_ regained _herself_, momentarily. _She _pleaded to Kratos,

'_Kratos…Please Kratos...Kill me…I beg you…'_

'N…No…' Kratos protested, 'I…Can't…'

'_Please! I don't want to hurt anyone anymore…Please…I dragged you both into this, and I'm sorry…But I love you both too much to let you suffer…'_ _She_ hissed before _she_ lost control again and turned on Lloyd, hesitant, but with no choice. Kratos forced his blade into _her_ back…the monster wailed, swinging its arms around aimlessly, knocking both Lloyd and Noishe down the cliff, as well as some Desians. Kratos kept his blade there until all that was left was the Exsphere…Which rolled down the cliff. 'No! I didn't just…' Grieved Kratos as he fell to his knees. Kvar saw this as a perfect opportunity to take Kratos' life, 'Two of them are dead…Now..Kill him…' He ordered as they all closed in on Kratos. Enraged, Kratos forced himself up, swinging his sword to keep them at bay, he fought off Kvar and his men and forced them into retreat, 'You've lost everything Kratos…You're all alone' Sneered Kvar before he went out of view. Without thinking, Kratos descended the cliff, searching desperately for any trace of his son, Noishe or the Exsphere…Finding no trace of any of them, only finding the Desian corpses, half devoured by beasts of the forest, Kratos stared hopelessly into the atmosphere, burdened with a heavy heart…Everything felt as if it had just slipped through his fingers…

…_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day_

_I found it won't be the same…_

The image shattered like glass upon impact with the cold, harsh ground as Lloyd shouted his father's name, shaking him repeatedly, 'Kratos! Dad! Wake up!' Called Lloyd continually until Kratos' eyes slowly opened. 'Ah…Thank Martel you're okay!' said a relieved Lloyd, as Kratos became more aware, he noticed everyone was standing around him, 'What…What happened?' Asked Kratos, confused

'You collapsed a while ago…' Raine stated, 'It seems as if you were under a lot of pressure…' Kratos shook his head.

'No…I am fine…I don't quite understand what happened…' Insisted Kratos.

'Guys…' Said Lloyd suddenly, 'Do you mind if I talk to Kratos alone for a sec?' Everyone nodded in understanding to Lloyd's request, heading back into the house, 'Did you…have a bad dream…?' Asked Lloyd, 'About Mom…?' Kratos' eyes widened momentarily at Lloyd's question, 'Sort of…but please…Let us return to your house…' Lloyd smiled and nodded at his father's request, 'Of course, let's go!' grinned Lloyd as he patted his Mother's grave, 'See you later Mom…' he said softly before returning towards the house, Kratos followed

…_Na na_

_Na na na na na…_

He gave one last lance to the grave beforehand. 'I hope Martel is taking good care of you…_Anna_' Said Kratos softly. Lloyd raised his hand to Kratos as he drew closer, before forcing him through the door. In the sapphire blue sky…on the wind's breath…

'_I love you both…_' Could be heard…

…_I miss you…

* * *

_

Kratos-Awww! Teardrop That was touching

Steph-…Kratty…You're big and tough, don't cry

Kratos-Heh…Sorry

Holds up picket sign, saying 'OWNED' (Hehe, my best buds will know the background to this!

Steph-Be nice Kratty, or it's back in the wardrobe for you!

Kratos-Noooo! Oh wait… o.O I always escape anyway…

Steph-Sweatdrop You're not supposed to let people know that….

Holds 'owned' sign over Steph's head

Steph-Evil…


End file.
